


【琦有此理/AU】暗访（短篇）

by ggglingz_hi



Series: 琦有此理 [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, 意难忘, 短篇, 美one爱情故事 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggglingz_hi/pseuds/ggglingz_hi
Summary: 关于李老板做鼻炎手术的小脑洞
Relationships: 付鹏/李佳琦, 李佳琦／付鹏
Series: 琦有此理 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837378
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【琦有此理/AU】暗访（短篇）

夜深了。

李佳琦没开灯，怕被查房的护士唠叨。走廊上的灯也大都熄灭了，只剩窗外渗进来的一点月光，朦朦胧胧地照亮床前的空地。

他在床上躺了很久，睡不着，只盯着那块空地看，总觉得这场景好像一首什么诗，却怎么也想不起来，于是撇了撇嘴，不再费神。

医生说他得好好休息，这样才恢复得快些。他没什么异议，也没想借着这机会多懒散几天——他可以的，只是不愿意，一心想着快点想离开这里，回到会议室的桌前，回到直播的镜头前，没有工作的日子让他有点空虚，有点心慌。他等不了，别人更等不了。

李佳琦百无聊赖，正要探手去摸床头的手机，突然听到门外的脚步声，手一松，手机就又被放下。

他闭上眼，深呼吸，睫毛却止不住地颤。

人有时候就是这样，拼了命才能放下的东西，就像好不容易结住的痂，轻轻一撕，就又露出血肉来。

门开了，一个黑影走进房间。

他没开灯，在门附近站了一小会儿，像是在犹豫，然后长呼一口气，关上了门。

李佳琦半眯着眼看他，知道房里昏暗，他多半看不清自己的脸。

他搬了把椅子到病床前，先是把座椅朝着李佳琦，顿了一下，而后又调了个方向，朝着窗，背对着病床坐下。月光正巧洒在他身上，勾勒出模糊的侧影。

过了一会儿，他把外套脱下搭在椅背上，接着从口袋里摸出一根烟，也不抽，只拿在手里来回搓，时不时放在鼻子下闻。

李佳琦知道这个动作，甚至过于熟悉。

他很早就戒了烟，说自己还想多活几年。但他还是会随身带一包，心情郁郁或焦灼不安时，借着烟草的味道安抚自己。

他背对着他，以为他睡着了，疲惫和烦闷才会毫不收敛地一股脑倾泻出来。

实际他醒着，每次都醒着。

这次是这样的，他们来B市前一天晚上是这样的，他们直播遇到瓶颈时是这样的——他离开他的那个上午也是这样的。

李佳琦突然觉得眼眶有些酸胀，慌忙睁大眼睛向上看天花板，却没法阻止视线逐渐模糊。

等到他终于平复了心情，才敢再看向那个坐着的人。

他一直背对着他，也就没察觉到他的情绪变化，许是坐得不大舒服，换了个姿势，手放在膝盖上。

李佳琦闭上眼。

他不想再看了。

没意义。

徒增烦恼。

他走的时候披上外套，把椅子搬回了原处，然后走向病床。

他没有给李佳琦掖被子，或者说什么悄悄话，只是把手放在他的头发上，轻轻摸了摸。

第二天李佳琦是被护士叫醒的。

他拿过手机一看，临近十点。

护士看他稍有不悦，一边拉开窗帘一边解释说：

“我本来是要七点来查房的，今天凌晨你同事来，说看你一眼就走，走的时候告诉了值班护士，叫我晚点来。”

李佳琦放下手机，疑惑道：

“为什么？”

护士笑了一下，往门口走去。

“他说那会儿你还没睡呢。”


End file.
